


Cherry

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: Robb Stark just took his attraction to Roose Bolton as just that. An attraction. He’d probably grow out of it.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Series: Toy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cherry

* * *

Robb Stark realized he was attracted to Roose Bolton when he was 16. He could not really explain his attraction. It just was. There was nothing particularly attractive about him. Roose looked like any other normal man in his early 40s. He worked with his father as the head of the medical division of Stark Corp and he’d always been in Robb’s life. Robb had attended school with his sons. He’d spent time in the Boltons’ home after parties and sporting events. But, Robb just took his attraction as just that. An attraction. He’d probably grow out of it.

Robb began to wish he could act on his attraction when he was 17. He began spending more time with his father in preparation for college. That included going to different events with him. Domeric, Roose’s eldest son, also attended these functions. Robb felt like he should be more attracted to Domeric; he was infinitely more personable than his cold and aloof father. However, there was something about Roose that drew Robb in. The older man had a powerful aura around him that was enticing to Robb. Somehow he became the subject of many wank sessions.

Robb finally got his chance to act on it when he was 18. Domeric had thrown a graduation party at the Bolton estate. The estate was large enough that a party could be thrown in one wing and not disturb anyone in the opposite wing. That did not stop people from wandering about the compound. Robb himself had ended up standing guard outside of one of the many bedrooms of the estate while Theon _defiled_ Alys Karstark. He held a red cup of the cherry-flavored punch that was probably spiked and sipped on it periodically while trying not to listen to the rough sounds of fornication.

“Stark.”

Robb had been in the process of sipping from his cup when he heard his name and went into a coughing fit. He turned around to see Roose standing in a doorway down the hall. “Mr. Bolton!” he managed to say once his lungs were cleared. “Sorry, sir. I was just...”

“Come, Stark.” Roose did not leave it up for suggestion. It was not a request. He turned and went inside the room, leaving the door cracked.

Robb glanced at the door he was guarding. Figuring Theon would be all right, he jogged down the empty hall to the room Roose had disappeared into. It was a lavishly decorated parlor. Roose was standing near the back, pouring himself a drink. Robb inched further into the room and looked around. It was dimly lit and the furniture looked straight out of an antique shop. There was a huge tapestry hanging over the fireplace of a flayed man. Robb knew that to be the ancient sigil of the Bolton family. Just another thing that made the family all around creepy.

“What are you doing on this side of the house?” Roose’s voice cut through Robb’s musings.

“Huh? Oh... I was just...” Robb waved his hand. He did not think it would go over well if he told Roose that Theon and Alys were fucking in one of his guest rooms. “Just needed a few minutes alone.”

Roose finished making his drink and faced Robb. “Alone,” he repeated. The older man then went to sit on one of the tufted leather sofas in the room. It was then Robb noticed that Roose was only in a robe and what looked like pajama pants. The older man even had his inky black hair tied back. It was odd to see him so dressed down. “Why haven’t you found a pretty girl to fuck like Greyjoy?”

Robb blinked. He had not expected Roose to know about that, let alone ask such a crass question. “I... uh...”

“Pretty boy like you could have the pick of the litter.” Roose took a sip of his drink. He looked over the top of the glass at Robb. “Not into girls, Stark?”

“I like girls,” Robb said quickly. It was true. He did like girls.

Roose took another sip of his drink. He sat it on the end table beside the sofa and relaxed into the cushions. “You like boys,” he said.

“I like both.” Robb could not remember if he had ever admitted that out loud. He certainly knew he had never told anyone before. Yet, Roose managed to get it out of him easily. Now he felt strangely defensive about it. “I like both. So what?”

“Have you ever been with a girl, Stark?” Roose asked and Robb nodded. He’d fooled around with a few girls. “A boy?”

Robb sighed and shook his head. “Is there a reason for this line of questioning?”

“Stand before me, Stark.” Roose’s tone was firm and for some reason spurred Robb into action. He made his way over to the man. Roose looked Robb over when he stopped in front of him. Was this how they dressed these days? All skinny jeans, ratty t-shirts, and denim jackets? Hopefully the boy’s sense of style would get better with age. Still, he could not deny that the eldest Stark boy was a pretty boy. If Roose did not know the boy’s father personally he would not think him a Stark at all.

Robb shifted from foot to foot while Roose appraised him. He tried to appear nonchalant while finishing off his lunch. What was Roose looking for? He chanced a glance down at the man and noticed Roose was looking at his face. Robb quickly averted his eyes but he could feel his face heating up. The silence in the room seemed to stretch on for ages but it could not have been more than two minutes. Robb was getting ready to protest when Roose finally spoke again.

“Have you ever had your cock sucked, boy?”

The question cut through the silence like a knife.

“I’m sorry?” Robb could not have heard him right.

“You heard me just fine.”

“Yeah, I have.” It was true. Jorelle Mormont had sucked him off a few times in the past year. He did not have anyone to measure her up against but he got off every time so he assumed she was good.

“And you’ve never sucked a cock yourself.”

It was more a statement than a question but Robb still shook his head. He found himself curious about where Roose was taking this. Was he just teasing? He watched Roose pick up his drink again and take another sip.

“You want to,” Roose stated after another few seconds of silence. Not a question, but a statement of fact. He watched Robb gape like a fish out of water, searching for a way to refute that claim. Roose sat his drink back down. “On your knees.”

Robb sputtered. “What?” His voice was a little higher than usual. He watched Roose loosen his robe.

“Have you grown hard of hearing in the last ten minutes? On your knees. Now.” He glared up at Robb. The young Stark bit his lip bit got on his knees regardless. Satisfied with Robb’s obedience, Roose took hold of the waistband of his silk pajamas. He lifted his hips slightly to pull them down. He slid them all the way down his legs and stepped out of them. He sat with his lower half completely bared to Robb. Again, he was satisfied to see the younger man entranced with what was before him. Roose took hold of his cock and slowly stroked it.

Watching Roose slowly pleasure himself made Robb’s own cock stir to life. This was surreal; watching Roose’s cock harden. It was big; bigger than Robb but not by much. It looked weighty as well. When Roose released himself, it sat heavily against his thigh. Robb tore his eyes away from it and up to Roose’s pale eyes. Wordlessly, he relaxed back against the leather cushions with his arms resting on the top of the sofa as if to say _well_?

Robb took another look at the swollen cock waiting for him. “Aren’t I... too young for you?” he asked timidly. He still had not taken his eyes off the cock. He swallowed thickly, trying to hide the fact that his mouth was watering. When Roose did not answer him, he looked back up into the man’s eyes. The thought of repeating the question died before it fully formed at the sight of Roose’s piercing stare. Robb took a deep breath.

He took off his jacket, scooted forward, and picked up the swollen dark pink cock. He leaned down and watched as a small pearl of precum gathered at the tip. Robb tentatively licked it up. There was no reaction from Roose, negative or positive, so he continued. He wrapped his lips, stained pink from the cherry punch, around the tip, and swirled his tongue around it.Robb immediately figured that dragging his mouth down the cock while it was dry would not be pleasant for him, so he came off. Instead, he gathered spit on his tongue and licked all around Roose’s cock. Once it was slick, he put his lips back around it. It was much easier to slide into his mouth now. He started to jerk what he did not fit into his mouth.

From his perch above Robb, Roose was mildly impressed. This was the boy’s first time and he was figuring things out on his own. Or maybe he was recalling the way the Mormont girl had blew him. Either way, he was seemingly a natural. _Worth the wait_ , Roose thought while he watched as his cock slipped in and out of Robb’s lips.

The truth was that he had been watching Robb just as Robb had been watching him. The boy may have thought himself subtle, but he was not. At least, not to someone as observant as Roose. He saw every thirsty look Robb had thrown him. He’d seen Robb adjust himself and avoid his eyes at a company pool party. Robb was far from meek around others, but whenever he spoke with Roose he was almost shy. Roose eventually decided he would have the boy in one way or another. Not a relationship. But definitely as his own fuck toy.

And with the way Robb was working Roose’s dick down his throat, Roose knew the boy would welcome the chance.

By now Robb had managed to get about half of Roose’s cock in his mouth. He stopped when he felt the head hit the back of his mouth. Figuring he should quit while he was ahead, he stopped advancing there and bobbed his head. His own cock had become uncomfortably hard within his jeans. With his free hand, he managed to open his jeans and spread his legs further. He stuck his hand inside and wrapped it around his cock. A contented moan escaped him. The vibrations caused Roose to buck into his mouth. The sudden intrusion took him by surprise and he gagged a bit. He came off of Roose and frowned at him. Roose appeared completely unapologetic.

“Fucker,” Robb whispered before returning to his task.

Roose placed a hand in Robb’s red curls and gently guided him down. Robb tensed but went along with it. Roose slowly began thrusting up at the same time he pushed Robb down. The speed and power behind his thrusts steadily went up. Robb did not seem to notice until it became a little harder to breathe. Still he kept sucking. Roose stopped thrusting and scooted to the edge of the couch, still holding Robb’s head. He held Robb’s head still and started a brutal pace with his hips. Each time, he went a little further down his throat. Eventually, Robb’s nose was meeting the black hair situated at the base of Roose’s length.

The feeling of being used so roughly should not have turned Robb on, but it did. It was hard to breathe and in the back of his mind he wanted to push Roose away but he didn’t. Instead, he stroked himself in time with Roose’s bruising thrusts into his mouth.

“Of course you would even excel at sucking cock. I should’ve expected nothing less.” Roose’s hand tightened in his hair as he neared completion. “I wonder if your ass will take my cock as well as your mouth does. Do you think so?”

The thought of Roose fucking him for real... _excited_ Robb. It excited him so much that he came hard in his underwear from the mere suggestion. The moan he let out had Roose grabbing his face with both hands and holding his head in place with his cock lodged in his throat. Robb made noises of panic that only riled Roose up even more.

The older man came with little more than a barely audible gasp. “Shhh...” Roose cooed softly. “Swallow.”

Robb’s eyes watered and he tried to calm down to breathe through his nose as his throat and mouth began to fill. Roose’s hands on his face were starting to hurt. It seemed like he was squirting forever. Robb had no choice but to attempt to swallow. It was hard with the head of Roose’s cock lodged in his throat but he made it happen somehow. He did not realize that he was only making it feel better for Roose by massaging the head. Roose exhaled loudly and finally released him.

Robb pulled away and fell back on his ass. He was close to hyperventilating as he tried to get much-needed air into his lungs. His lips and throat felt raw and his jaw was sore. Roose’s spunk was mixed with his saliva and running down his chin onto his t-shirt. Robb wiped at his mouth and felt how puffy they were. He noticed a shadow looming over him. Roose had already pulled his pants back on and was tying his robe closed. He stared down at Robb expectantly. Robb got to his feet shakily. He closed his pants up and wiped his hand off on the inside of his t-shirt. Roose’s eyes traveled over his face. It was as if he was appraising his work. Robb opened his mouth to speak but instead a very embarrassing squeak came out when Roose grabbed his cock.

“Your mouth is mine. Another cock will never touch your lips unless I say. Do I make myself clear?” When Robb did not immediately agree, he squeezed his dick which had gone soft. Now it was coming back to life.

“Yes,” Robb answered. His voice was hoarse but he resisted the urge to cough. Roose’s hand came up and he wiped a bit of his spunk that had remained on Robb’s face up. He held his finger out. Without thinking, Robb sucked the long, thin finger into mouth, cleaning it of the leftovers.

Roose pulled his finger out. “Leave.”

Robb did not need to be told twice. He grabbed his jacket off the floor and shrugged it on as he left. He walked as fast as he could towards the other end of the estate where he saw Theon.

“Hey man! We were just about to...”

“I’m going home,” Robb said quickly. His voice still had not returned but Theon did not seem to notice.

Theon appeared confused for a moment before shrugging. “I’ll meet you there later. Alys and I are going for _pizza_.” He winked at the girl under his arm.

Robb resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Whatever.” He left the house quickly and nearly broke into a run to his car. When he was seated in his car and ready to turn the key, he paused and looked back at the house.

Half of him never wanted to see Roose again. But the other half desperately wanted the man again. He wanted Roose to use him again. He would listen to Roose and not see any other men. But, Robb already believed Roose had ruined him for other men anyway. Sighing, he started his car and peeled off.


End file.
